Promises
by kerrie110
Summary: Rane goes to an amuesment park for the day and ends up making promises together. Sorry terrible summary


"Shane you're hurting my hand." Reed whispered. Shane looked down at their joined hands and released a little pressure. "Are you okay? We don't have to ride this one."

Shane shook his head forcefully. There was no way he would chicken out of this ride with Reed. All day they went on rides Shane wanted. He wanted this day to be special for Reed too.

"We really don't have to. Honestly. We could just ride the Superman again, if that's what you want." Reed reasoned.

"No! We are going to go through the haunted house!" Shane squeezed Reed's hand.

"Well, here is our car." Reed tugged Shane towards the loading station.

_You'd do anything for Reed, remember? You love him._ Shane kept repeating, sitting down next to Reed in the small car. He instantly released Reed's hand and stretched his arm around the older boy's shoulders.

Reed was literally jumping up and down in excitement. He always loved scary movies and Halloween. He just wished Shane shared the same interest in them.

"Are you sure? It's not too late…" But the car was already pulling into the blackened tunnel.

"Reed, it's really dark. I don't like not knowing what's going to pop out at us."

"Shane it'll be okay. I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Shane closed his eyes and could feel the electric sensation of Reed tracing patterns into his hand. _Nobody can hurt you here. You're with Reed and he'll protect you._

A bright green light assaulted his closed eye lids. Reed gasped but managed to murmur comforting things into Shane's ear. Shane was terrified. He hated anything scary. He thought back to a childhood surprise birthday party:

_His mom was holding his hand as they walked across the street to the new Chucky Cheese. It was his eighth birthday. It was a happy time. He didn't have to worry about protecting Blaine and himself from the bullies. It was a time when everything was simple. He could go to school without the constant,"Fag" being thrown at him. It was a time when he could talk to people his age without them judging him. _ _When, he didn't have to live in fear at home._

_ Shane walked through the glass doors. "__**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHANE!**__" He collapsed on to the floor and started to sob. Shane wasn't used to this kind of attention and it was too much for him to handle. He curled up into a ball and wouldn't budge, even for Blaine. The kids had scared him, popping out of nowhere and it didn't help there was a clown._

Shane was jolted back into reality when Reed gently wiped away one of his tears.

"Common Shane time to get off." Reed said softly. Reed used all his weight to pull the much larger boy from the car.

Shane looked like he was hit by a train. Twice. All Reed could do was smile though. Shane looked adorable. His mass of curls was disheveled even more than it was on a normal day. His brown eyes were glazed over like he just saw Tom Felton. Reed couldn't keep his eyes off of him, but he knew that Shane needed a distraction.

"Are you alright? If I knew you were that afraid, we would have rid the Superman again. Do you want to talk about it?" Shane nodded in denial, clutching Reed's hand. "Promise we'll talk later?"

"Promise."

"Alright good. Want to go play some games now?" Reed asked.

"Sure, whatever you want to do babe." _Crap, what in PigFarts did I just say? _Shane snapped his head up realizing he just called Reed, his friend, "babe."

"Shane, calm down. It's alright. You look like a nervous wreck." Reed patted his arm soothingly.

_I can't believe I just said that and Reed was okay with it. Reed was okay with it! _"Seriously, Reed how did you become so perfect?" Shane asked.

Reed ducked his head hiding a blush. No one has ever talked to him like this. He could certainly get used to it though.

Shane stopped and gently guided Reed's chin up with his free hand. "You are beautiful. Reed I can't… I can't express in to words how hard I'm falling for you." Fear was evident in Reed's eyes.

"S-Shane, I'm sorry I just…" Reed turned on his heel and fled towards the stalls. His body was moving too fast for his feet and he ended up sprawled onto the pavement.

"Reed! Are you alright?" Shane kneeled down to Reed.

Reed's face was streaked with tears as he turned his face towards Shane. There was a bloody gash where he hit his chin off the ground.

"Reed. Oh my god. Reed, I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Shane rambled as he pulled Reed on to his lap. Shane took off his shirt and pressed it to Reed's chin.

_Shane has abs_. Reed thought as he gazed into Shane's eyes. There was a hint of pain from the experience early but his eyes were mostly filled with worry. _Worry. Shane really cares for me._

"Oh Reed I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just thought that you would feel the same way. We are always holding hands and cuddling. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have listened to Blaine and got you Red Vines and taken you for a stupid picnic. Somewhere you wouldn't get hurt preferably. Now I chased you away and you're hurt. Oh Reed! You're hurt! We- I need to get help. Reed I'm sorry." Shane tried to shift Reed so he could reach his phone.

"Shane look at me!" Shane stopped his eyes darting to meet Reed's. "You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong. Besides I only ran because I'm confused. I didn't realize someone could feel that about me."

"Reed. Look at you! Who couldn't feel that way about you? You're smart, artistic, funny, adorable, clumsy, you have the voice of an angel…" He was cut off by Reed's lips finding his.

Shane reluctantly pulled away. Reed stifled a whimpered that tried to escape his throat. The contact only lasted a few seconds but, both of them knew this is what they wanted.

"Promise me that you'll let me love you." Shane whispered. His forehead was resting on Reed's, his hand was cradling Reed's chin with the discarded tee shirt.

"I promise." Reed closed the distance and kissed Shane again.


End file.
